


Feathered Things

by Augustus



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Scenes from Mitchell & Kirk's friendship





	

**one.**

Jim Kirk attracts friends like he attracts beautiful women. There is something in his manner that goes beyond the obvious charm, something that encourages people to trust him and causes them to think fondly of even his greatest faults. Kirk has many friends, but over his lifetime there are only three people who are welcomed into the most guarded sections of his soul. He, Spock and Leonard McCoy are the stuff of legends. Even before the Enterprise, however, there was Gary Mitchell. 

 

**two.**

Lieutenant Kirk has a reputation for expecting perfection. His class is regularly considered the hardest at the academy, not least because he sees through excuses like panes of glass. Everyone knows he's destined for great things. He has the necessary drive, but he's also thick with determination. Kirk has little time for socialisation, even when the fraternisation rules don't apply. There are a few rumours of a girl who had once been cast aside, but in recent time, Kirk's only enduring companions have been the books that he seems never to be seen without. Even meal times are often accompanied by a dry-looking tome on engineering or planetary lore. 

Gary respects Kirk, likes him, even. And so he pushes a cute blonde lab technician named Ruth Davis into Kirk's life. As it turns out, beautiful women can only do so much to curb Kirk's intensity, but there is a surprising – but pleasing – side effect to Gary's plan. In the midst of double dates and shared confidences, he and Kirk forge the friendship that will define his life. 

As Gary gets to know Kirk, he learns of the kind nature and warm humour that lie beneath his studious exterior. He only respects and appreciates Kirk more as every new facet of his nature is revealed. They study together and exercise together and most of Gary's free time is willingly spent at Kirk's side. His own ambitions grow through Kirk's encouragement and example and, for the first time, Gary feels like he might just be destined for great things too. 

They don't complete each other, but Gary knows that Kirk will always have his back. Most of the time, that's enough. 

 

**three.**

 

Jim has been a mess of excitement all day, but he is close-lipped until the evening meal is finished and he and Gary are alone. Normally, Jim studies in the evenings, while Gary alternates between working and distracting his friend. Tonight, however, he leads the way to their shared quarters rather than taking the usual path to the Academy library. Gary is too curious to do anything but follow.

Jim actually looks nervous, which is amazing given that he's normally so in control. Gary watches him and grins as Jim accidentally knocks the pillow from his bed, fumbling to retrieve it with shaking hands.

"I asked Ruth to marry me," he says finally, a combination of excitement and apprehension shaping his features.

Gary is silent, turning the revelation over inside his head. He supposes he should have expected this – Jim and Ruth have been pretty serious for a while – but there's something shocking about the news nonetheless. "Congratulations," he says when the word will come.

"I didn't say that she said yes," Jim points out, although his grin isn't that of a man who's been denied.

Gary gives him a bemused look. "She'd have married you by the second date." And has probably been hinting at it ever since, he adds silently. He likes Ruth, of course he does, but there are times when he can't help but resent the hold she has over Jim.

"There's something I want to ask you," Jim says, and now he's looking nervous again, fingers picking at a loose thread on his trouser leg.

"Well, go ahead then," Gary prompts him.

When Jim looks up, his eyes are hopeful. "Be my best man?"

Gary grins and nods. "I'd be offended if you asked anyone else."

Jim crosses the room to grab his friend in a tight embrace, his breath hot against the back of Gary's neck as he speaks. "Thanks."

 

**four.**

 

Jim and Ruth break up four months before what was meant to be their wedding day. Ruth wants a family and the kind of stability that doesn't involve her partner being away for fifty weeks out of every year. Jim wants his own ship and views everything else as secondary to that goal. Eventually Ruth will marry a biologist and help to found an agricultural colony that will prove a great success. Jim will give his own heart to the Enterprise.

In the meantime, Ruth has her circle of friends. Jim has Gary.

 

**five.**

 

It was meant to be an easy mission. When they beam down with the supplies the Dimoreans had requested, however, the landing party finds themselves caught in the middle of civil war, the planet's previous stability torn apart by an unexpected military coup. The idea of sentient rodents having a military in the first place is a little hard to believe, but Gary's come to expect that sort of thing since leaving the Academy.

The new rulers immediately declare the Farragut hostile, but Captain Garrovick refuses to beam back to the ship before they've delivered the requested medical supplies to the rat-people who seem now to need them more than ever, and Jim is quick to agree with his decision. Gary thinks they're _both_ mad, but _someone_ has to make sure they don't get themselves lost in the jungle that covers nine tenths of the planet's surface. 

Their contacts don't meet them at the pre-arranged spot, so Garrovick decides to take the supplies to the hospital itself. The containers aren't particularly heavy, but soon the combination of the humidity and the difficult terrain has Gary panting and dripping with sweat. Jim's hair is plastered to his forehead, his shirt dark with perspiration, but it's as though the physical exertion isn't bothering him at all, his face alight with the excitement of a new adventure.

Gary is the first to see them, and his sudden defensive reaction alerts Roberts and Diamond, the two security members of the landing party. Within seconds, they've fanned outwards, covering the small group's flanks and peering into the jungle for any sign that they've been surrounded. Ahead, a cluster of Dimoreans stands, motionless, as though awaiting their next move. 

"They're armed," Kirk says quietly, nodding towards the pointed weapons held at the Dimoreans' sides.

"No match for our phasers," Roberts replies confidently, but Gary's not so certain. They've encountered hostile inhabitants in the past and one of the most important things he's learnt over the course of his career is that superior firepower doesn't always win out over the passion and determination of those with a goal who are prepared to kill to achieve it. He's seen that look in the Dimoreans' eyes before, and he knows it doesn't mean anything good.

"We are here to deliver medical supplies to your people," Garrovick calls across the distance. When there is no reply, he turns to consult with his crew. "Do you think they're a threat?" he asks quietly.

"The Dimoreans are generally a peaceful race," Kirk offers, "but I don't think we should underestimate them, given the current situation."

"I'm with Lieutenant Kirk." Gary doesn't take his eyes off the waiting Dimoreans. "They look angry."

"I agree." Garrovick nods tightly before turning back to survey the path ahead. "We should proceed carefully. Phasers set to stun."

With Garrovick in the lead, they resume their hike, Diamond dropping back to cover the party's rear. Gary's phaser feels heavy in his hand; it is rare that they have the need to use them outside training drills. He hopes that they won't have to use them this time either. 

As they draw close to the Dimoreans, the small group parts, as though to let the landing party pass. Gary exchanges a worried look with Jim. It's too easy. He feels like they're walking into a trap.

When it happens, it's all so quick that Gary doesn't have time to think. One moment Roberts is walking beside him and the next he's on the ground, a feather-tipped dart protruding from his chest. Jim spins to face the threat, phaser raised, but he's too slow, too late, and Gary's looking right at the dart that's flying directly towards his best friend's head. And then they're both on the ground, Kirk beneath him, and it's as though someone's started a fire inside Gary's shoulder. Garrovick is barking into his communicator, ordering the transporter room to beam them up _right this bloody instant_ , and there's a glow of phaser fire as Diamond shoots and shoots again. Jim is still beside him and he's shouting something about Gary being a damned idiot, but he's alive and that's the thing that matters.

Gary can feel the dart's poison spreading through his veins, but he waits until the dirt and debris of the jungle is replaced by the familiar floor of the transporter room before he succumbs to the darkness that has been waiting to take hold.

When he regains consciousness, he's in the Farragut's sick bay and five days have passed. Jim shouts and swears at him for ten minutes, but Gary just smiles weakly and hears him out. He's not stupid enough to say so right now, but he knows that Jim would have done exactly the same thing for him. That's what friendship is all about. 

 

**six.**

 

Gary and Jim only fight once in a decade and a half of friendship. 

When Jim is made captain of the Enterprise, his only condition is that Gary must join him on the bridge. It's not entirely their friendship that motivates Jim's request. Gary's known as being one of the best navigators in Starfleet and he and Jim work well together because they anticipate each other's moves. It would be foolish for them to be separated by a promotion.

Jim gets along well with all of his crew, and it's obvious that he's genuinely liked, rather than just respected. Mindful of his position, however, he keeps most people at a friendly distance. Gary's an exception to that rule, of course. So, eventually, is Spock. 

Gary doesn't _dislike_ Spock, but he doesn't understand him, either. Gary's spontaneous and light-hearted, while it seems Spock thrives on being the greatest spoil-sport to ever live. He'll put up with Jim's teasing, for some odd reason, but when Gary tries to include the Science Officer in their banter, he's shot down with a disdainful look.

He feels a little ashamed admitting it, but Gary's not happy about being forced to share his friend.

Like most fights, theirs is sparked by something mundane and stupid. Jim arrives late for a meeting with Gary because a chess game with Spock had taken twice the usual time. 

"You don't have any time for me now that you have your pet Vulcan to play with," Gary complains, recognising even as he speaks that he sounds ridiculous.

"My _what_?" Jim's expression is an uneasy mix of irritation and amusement.

"You heard me," Gary mutters. It's too late to back down.

Shaking his head, Jim takes a seat across the table from Gary. "Look, I'm sorry I was late, but you're being a little irrational about this."

Irrational. At the sound of the word, an anger that Gary hadn't realised he contained pushes to the forefront of his mind and bursts outward. "You're even beginning to _speak_ like him," he accuses, glaring at his friend.

Jim's angry too, now, although he's doing a better job of remaining calm. "I don't understand what your problem is all of a sudden."

"And _I_ don't understand why you're so interested in a goddamn _Vulcan_!" Gary counters, his voice rising as he replies. 

"I'm disappointed in you, Gary," Jim says quietly and wouldn't you know it, he's going to leap to the Vulcan's defence. Everyone knows that Spock's an emotionless robot, just like all his brethren, but yet Jim still seems determined to make the guy his friend. Never mind that he has a perfectly good friend already in Gary. Never mind that Jim's never looked at Gary the way Gary's seen him look at Spock. Never mind...

And suddenly it's all perfectly, incontestably clear, and Gary can't believe he's never realised it before. With the revelation, his anger dissolves. He understands now, and Jim's going to need his sympathy, not his ire, if Gary's got it right.

"I'm sorry. I was being stupid," he says. 

Jim's eyes are curious, but he just nods and manages a smile. "You were."

"Perhaps _I_ should take up chess."

"Don't." Jim reaches across the table to grasp Gary's shoulder. "You're fine as you are."

With that, they're okay again. Jim's completely mad, of course, but Gary will keep an eye on him. He wouldn't be much of a friend if he didn't.

 

**seven.**

 

Everyone's so used to Gary being a perennial bachelor that no one believes him at first when he announces that he's dating. The lucky girl is a pretty blonde Yeoman called Allison Smith and while Gary isn't in love, he's having a great time.

"It's good to see you happy," Jim says and Gary realises that he knows.

"She's a good girl," he replies. "Who'd have thought, right?"

"Who'd have thought," Jim echoes. 

Gary's probably just imagining the sadness in his smile. 

 

**eight.**

 

It's not how they thought things would end. Gary can feel the power growing inside him, gradually taking over, slowly subsuming his soul. He can sense his humanity fading, even as he struggles to retain control.

The power is seductive. He knows it will be victorious. It's only a matter of time.

Jim visits him in the sick bay and Gary memorises his friend's features, locking his memories away in a part of his mind that the god in him can't touch. He can see Jim struggling with the dichotomy between captain and friend, aware of the changes in Gary but not willing simply to cast him aside.

Gary wishes he were stronger. He'd end it himself if he thought he could. But there's a growing warmth inside him, a light burning outwards from his mind. Friendship can't stem this tide, love cannot halt the flood. He waits and he succumbs and he feels his thoughts fading in the glow.

When the end comes, Jim is there to say goodbye.


End file.
